A George Weasley Love Story-A Beautiful Romance (Sequel)
by charlieheatonfan27
Summary: In this story they are still dating and it's now Valentine's Day and George buys her a necklace for Valentine's day also they have a romantic dinner .
1. Chapter 1- Happy Valentine's Day George

Then it was February 14th which was Valentine's Day so George bought me a golden heart necklace he gave me a box I then opened it up and looked at it it was gorgeous so he put it around my neck and I said to him " I love it and Happy Valentine's Day George. " Then he said " Happy Valentine's Day to you too."


	2. Chapter 2-Valentine's Day Dinner

Then at 5:15pm we had a special Valentine's Day Dinner we had turkey ,mashed potatoes &corn and for a drink we had a cup of tea with honey in it and it was so delicious. We were sitting by the window while we were eating our dinner .


	3. Chapter 3-Fred Comes Over

Then his brother Fred came over because he was bored on Valentine's Day and we were still eating so he joined us and he said " Hey you two how are you doing? " We both said at the same time "We're doing good ." Then he said " That's good."


	4. Chap 4Hanging Out With The Weasley Twins

While we were in the house I was hanging out with the Weasley Twins and my dad was upstairs lookin for something so I just hung out with them and talked about stuff. We even played a card game we had so much fun together .


	5. Chapter 5- So What's Up George ?

Then I said to him " So what's up George. " He then smiled and said " Nothing much how about you? " I then replied " I'm doing good thanks for asking. "


	6. Chap 6-Dad Do You Need Help With That?

I heard my dad as he was putting a book on the shelf and he couldn't reach the top of the shelf so I walked over to him and asked "Dad do you need help with that ?" He replied " Yes please could you do that for me ?" So I said " Yes of course I can ." So I picked the book up and I put it on the shelf he then said " Thank you so much." I smiled .


	7. Chapter 7-Dad Are You Okay Need Help Up?

As I was still putting away some of the books on the shelves my dad accidentally slipped and fell onto the floor and he was still wearing his outfit that he always wore I then looked behind me and got off the ladder and I asked him " Dad are you okay do you need help up ?" He then replied " Yes can you help me up ?" So I grabbed his hand and pulled him up.


	8. Chapter 8- How You Feeling Dad?

Then I asked him " How you feeling dad ? Are you feeling better from when you slipped ? " He then said " Yeah I feel much better now thanks for helping me up ." I then said " No problem ."


	9. Chap 9-Putting More Books On The Shelves

Then I helped my dad put more books on the shelves and I finished putting all the books on the shelves then I asked him " Dad is there anything else you need help with ?" Then he replied " Nope that is all . " So I then sat down .


	10. Chapter 10-Erin Who Is Your Dad Again?

While I was sitting down with George while my dad was upstairs lookin for something George asked me " Erin who is your dad again ?" Then I said " Remus Lupin is my dad which is one of the Teachers /Professors at our school." Then he said " Ok now I remember. " He said with a smile.


	11. Chap 11- I Gotta Go Home See You Later

Then George said to me " I gotta go home I'll see you sometime I'll stop by or you can come over ." I then said " Okay love you." I blew a kiss to him then he left . I sat down beside my dad he asked " you are really in love with that boy aren't you ?" Then I said " Obviously yes I am " I said with a giggle and a smile .


	12. Chapter 12- Dad What Are You Doing ?

Then my dad was walking around in the room but for some reason it kinda looked dark in the room he was searching for the light so I asked him " Dad what are you doing ? " He then replied " I'm looking for the light it's so dark in here where are you ?" He touched my arm and I said " I'm right in front of you ." Then he said " Okay wasn't sure ." So then he finally found the light switch and turned it on .


	13. Chapter 13- Goodnight Dad

Then it was 9:15pm so I was getting sleepy so I walked over to my dad and said to him " Goodnight Dad. " He then smiled and said " Night." Then I kissed his cheek and then went upstairs to my bedroom and got in my pj's and went to bed .


	14. Chapter 14-Morning Time

Then it was morning time so I got up out of bed and got dressed then I went to brush my hair and went to have breakfast with my dad after that I brushed my teeth and then went to school with my father .


	15. Chap 15-Hi Fred Have You Seen George ?

As I got into the school and now I was in the hallway and I asked " Hi Fred have you seen George ?" He pointed over by the stairs and said " He's over there by the staircase." I looked over at him and went to go talk to him I said to him " Hey Georgie how was your night last night ,sweetie ? " He blushed and said " It was pretty good ."


	16. Chapter 16- Love Struck

The day I seen George again I still felt love struck it was like sparks were flying I could never take my eyes off of him he was just so cute .He kept looking at me too and I said to him " George Weasley I love you ." He then said " I love you too."


	17. Chapter 17- I Love You George Weasley

Then I looked into George's brown eyes and I said to him with the most sweetest smile I said " I love you George Weasley " Then he smiled and looked at me and said " I love you too sweetie ." I seriously blushed when he called me that.


	18. Chapter 18-George You Are So Handsome

Then I looked at George and said to him with a smile on my face. " George your so handsome ."He then smiled and said " Why thank you I think your pretty ." I seriously blushed when he said that to me it was the sweetest thing he has ever said to me .


	19. Chapter 19- Blood And Scratches

Then all of a sudden George's arm had scratches on it and it was bleeding . So then I put some ointment on his arm and then put a band aid on it . Then I said " You'll be fine just keep this on for now ." He then replied and said " Okay I will. "


	20. Chapter 20-Uncle Sirius

Then as I was sitting down with my boyfriend, George my uncle came up to me with a smile on his face while he had his hand on the wall and he said " Hi you guys whatcha doing?" Then George replied " We are just hanging out and by the way your neice is an awesome girl. " I literally blushed when he said that . Then he said " You are right she is ."


	21. Chap 21- Hangin Out With My Friend ,Fred

Then after I finished talking to my Uncle Sirius I said to him before I left " Uncle Sirius I'm going to hang out with my friend named Fred If you need me you know where I'll be ." He then said " Okay." So then I walked up to Fred who was sitting on the floor against the wall and I said " Hey Fred how are you ? " He replied " I'm doing good ." So we hung out with eachother .


	22. Chapter 22-What Do You Want To Do Fred?

Then still we were hanging out and I asked him " What do you want to do Fred ?" He smiled and said " We can just sit and talk if you want ." So we did and then George walked over at sat down and said " Hey mind if I join you two ?" We both said at the same time " Sure go ahead ." So he hung out with us too .


	23. Chapter 23-Lucius

Just after I was just standing near one of the twins I felt someone grab my arm and whoever did brought me to some room and sure enough it was Lucius . I then said " Lucius what do you want ? " Then he said " Nothing just wanted to talk to you ." I then raised my eyebrow at him and said " OKAY ." Then he was chatting with me and even tho he was evil I kind of thought he was somewhat nice at times.


	24. Cast Of The Story----

Oliver Phelps As George Weasley  
Toni As Erin  
Jennifer Whomack As Nikki  
James Phelps As Fred Weasley  
Rupert Grint As Ron Weasley  
Daniel Radcliffe As Harry Potter  
Emma Watson As Hermione Granger  
Tom Felton As Draco Malfoy  
David Thewlis As Remus Lupin  
Jason Isaacs As Lucius Malfoy  
And Gary Oldman As Sirius Black


End file.
